A Fire Proof
by Suly Neri
Summary: Today is my first day in the Firehouse 51. My name is Leslie Shay and I am pretty sure that this new job is going to change me in a lots of ways... Summary not so good, but if you read the story you are going to like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Leslie Shay [POV]_

After guiding for 15 minutes, I finally came to the fire station. All is quiet, so imagine that the paramedics and firefighters were on a call. I get off of my car and walked toward the entrance.

When I open the door I am surprise, there in the room are all my future workmates. Some are playing pool, others play cards and the last ones are eating. When they see me, they stare at me. I got very nervous, but in a firm voice I ask ''Good morning, where is the office of the Boss.''

Out of nowhere appears a handsome man, that answer me with a serious look '' Is just down the hall on your right.'' I say ''Thank you'' and I rush to the office.

When I reach the office, I knock on the door and a shrill voice say ''Come in''

I go forward, sit in a chair and say ''Boss, here are the papers of my contract, when I start working?'' Very serious he answer '' Well, first of all call me Chief and second you start working now.'' Excited I say ''OK'' and with that the two of us went out of his office.

When I arrived, all was silence, until the Chief say '' Hello, meet the new paramedic of the squad, Leslie Shay. She will working with us for a long time, so I hope that you all get along.'' and with that the squad got up and make row.

The first person look friendly, he come near me and say '' Hey, my name is Peter Mills, but everyone call me Mills.'' I nod and shook his hand.

The next person say ''Hello, my name is Gabriela Dawson and I am paramedic.'' I smile a little ''Ok, you can call me Shay.'' she nodded and leave.

Then come a very handsome man with black hair, blue eyes and white skin say ''Hey, my name Kelly Severide.'' we looked at each other and we blushed.

After that I meet Casey, Joe, Otis and Mouch.

Minutes after, the alarm indicating that there is a emergency sound ''Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 go to highway 149, possible house on fire.'' Everyone pick up his things and shouted '' Welcome to our world, we recommend you to get used to this alarm.'' I laugh and think '' That the action begin!''

15 minutes later we arrived at the scene, there is a house spilling smoke out of the windows.

According to what the police told us there is a young man trapped and possibly badly injured. Right now I want to go and save that man for myself, but I stop when I realize that that is not my job.

I'm so lost in thoughts that I did not realize when the firefighters brought the young man out the house, until I hear Dawson scream ''Shay, help me.'' then I got into action, I check the pulse of the man, it was weak, but is there. I watch as Dawson place an orthopedic collar and an oxygen mask, while I put a gaze on his head to stop the bleeding.

Seconds later I hear Kelly yell '' The house is going to collapsed at any moment, all get away please.''

Then is when Dawson and I put the man in the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

The path to the hospital was short, and the patient was quickly examined by doctors. Dawson and I fill some papers when a voice say ''Good job, a few more minutes and the patient would have died.'' Dawson replied ''Well, actually the person that did the hard job was Shay.'' hearing this I blushed and everyone start to laugh.

When we got to the station, everyone is getting ready to leave.

I'm about to leave the station when Kelly approached me and ask '' Hey, want to go for a few drinks with me and the team.'' I happily answer '' Sure, so we can now each other better.'' Kelly with a big smile say ''ok'' and leave.

I think at that time ''After everything this job is not so bad, who knows maybe I find some surprise along the way.'' and with that I head to Molly's.

A/N: I want to let you now that English is not my first idiom, so maybe you found a lot of errors, however, reviews are very welcome.


	2. NOTE

A_uthor Note :_

_Well I just want to say that I only have fourteen year and what you [Bella] say hurt me a lot, but if you say that I am a bitch, you say that because maybe your in the top of the Bitch list. so don't insult me because it hurt me and if you think that I am a bad writer then why you don't write stories so I can see who write better... so shut up , and don't insult me because at the least I write and you are only a Guest. _

_and thanks Jackie Jones for stand up for me. that mean a lot. but I am sure that BELLA do not now what friendship mean since she is the Bitches Boss. _

_TAKE THAT YOU [Bella] . _


	3. Chapter 3

A_uthor Note :_

_Well I just want to say that I only have fourteen year and what you [Bella] say hurt me a lot, but if you say that I am a bitch, you say that because maybe your in the top of the Bitch list. so don't insult me because it hurt me and if you think that I am a bad writer then why you don't write stories so I can see who write better... so shut up , and don't insult me because at the least I write and you are only a Guest. _

_and thanks Jackie Jones for stand up for me. that mean a lot. but I am sure that BELLA do not now what friendship mean since she is the Bitches Boss. _

_TAKE THAT YOU [Bella] . _

_Bella if you do not like my stories just write '' I do not like your stories'' that is all. you don't have to insult me you Bitch._


	4. Chapter 2 I Want This To Be A Nightmare

A/N: I want to thank everyone support, i am so sorry that in my past note I write bad words, but i was very hurt for the

insults that [Bella] write to me. This chapter is for everyone that write a good review and stand up for me.

Chapter 2

Leslie Shay [POV]

It's been a month since my first day of work.

My co-workers and I formed a very good friendship.

Mouch is my best friend.

* * *

My sleep was interrupted by the sound of my alarm. I groan and click the button that turn off the alarm, but this does not turn off so I got mad and throw it out the window. When I am more awake, I get up and get ready for work, I grab my keys and head to the station.

When I get to the station, I'm surprise by a hug that comes from Mouch. I notice that he look very happy, so I ask '' Hey Mouch, why are you so happy?'' he look at me with a big smile and reply '' I am happy because my wife and I got back together and now I get to see my daughters.''

I very excited say '' Ohhh, I am so happy for you.'' then he hug me and walk away.

I head to the kitchen to make coffee and while it is doing, I greet the boys and Dawson.

For a few minutes we talk and play cards.

When I go to check if my coffee is ready, I taste it and the taste is so bad that I had to throw it.

All my workmates starts to laugh and that is when I realize that this was a joke.

'' The one that did this to me is going to pay.'' I said with a smile.

Then we all starts to laugh and I notice that Mouch look more happier than ever.

* * *

Casey[POV]

I don't know why, but every time I see Shay smile I feel weak of my knees and to tell the truth that scare me.

Seeing her walk into the locker room, I decide to follow her.

When I note that we are alone I said ''Hey, Shay.'' she turn around and look at me with those beautiful eyes ''Hello Casey, do you need anything.'' she ask.

The first thing that I answer is ''Ummm, do you want to go out for drinks tonight.''

''Sure, but first I need to do some paperwork.'' she said.

I very happy say ''ok'' and give her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Leslie[POV]

I froze as I felt a kiss on my cheek, but I have to say that I saw stars, this is so confusing...

I start to walk down the hall when I notice that Kelly is looking at me. I turn toward him and ask '' Hey, is something wrong Kelly.''

He very serious answer ''No, Shay.'' and with that he walks away.

Very confuse I make my way to where Mouch is. He is talking with Otis and Joe and for their smile I think that they are making jokes. At that moment I thought ''They are adults, but acts like children.'' when I think this it made me giggle.

When I was approaching them, the alarm sound.

''Truck 81, ambulance 61 report to the street one, apartment in fire. A lot of people is injured.''

When we hear that my friends and I pick up ours things and we all head to the scene.

* * *

When we got to the scene, there are people running everywhere.

Dawson and I run to a couple that is lying on the floor. The woman about 30 years only have some bruise and cuts, but the man has a big piece of glass in the hip. Dawson and I were working on him, when suddenly a explosion is heard. Everyone froze and I look around me. I feel relieved to see Otis, Mills and Joe, but I become panic knowing that Kelly, Casey and Mouch are inside the apartments. Moments later I see Kelly holding someone with the help of Casey.

Dawson and I ran toward them and I froze when I see that the person injured is Mouch.

The guys helped me put Mouch in a stretcher and then in the ambulance.

Dawson is in the back trying to keep Mouch alive and I am driving. Of course I broke a lot of rules.

When we arrived to the hospital, the doctors took Mouch away and we can't do anything, just hope and wait.

Barely 20 minutes passed when a doctor come out and walked to where we are and say '' I am sorry, we did all we can, but his injuries were too bad.''

Then thousand of thoughts cross my mind '' That can't be true.'' ''Mouch was happy.'' '' Finally he was going to be able to see his kid.'' that's all I remember because my world goes black.

* * *

3 days after the unfortunate accident, is the burial of Mouch.

All my friends have tears sliding down their faces.

I look at some people that are sitting near Mouch's box and I noticed that there is Mouch's daughter. Her face is red for all the tears. I walk over and hug her, my heart broke when I hear her sob and cry. I could not take it anymore so I walk away, and sat under the near tree.

I look to the sky and softly a say '' WHY, I just want to know WHY.'' then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn and see that is Kelly. he sit next to me and he hug me. I begin to cry and say ''Why WHY''

Kelly sigh and softly say ''Life is not always fair, Shay.''

I feel Kelly fresh tears tumbling down my neck. Sobbing I say ''I wish this was a nightmare.''

and I hear Kelly say '' Me too, Shay, Me too.''

* * *

_Review please, they are very welcome._

_And remember that there may be a lot of errors._


	5. Chapter 3 I Don't Want To Accept It

A/N: Thanks for everyone support and this chapter come fast because people say'' update soon.'' so here it go.

Chapter 3

Leslie [POV]

After Kelly comforted me, I make my way to Molly's.

The only thing that I want, is the pain to go away. So when I finally get there, I quickly order a drink, then another and another... and now I barely can stand up.

I am sit in a chair, when I hear someone say ''Give this lady a shot and one for me too.''

I turn around and see a handsome man with black hair, blue eyes and white skin. Really amazed by his beauty I replied ''Ummm, thank you.'' he smile and say ''Your welcome, by the way my name is Floyd Wallie.''

very drunk I say ''Nice to meet you, my name is Leslie Shay, but everyone call me Shay.'' in that moment we stared at each other eyes.

After a few minutes Floyd ask me '' Do you want me to take you home.'' very drunk I answer ''Yeah'' We stand up and stumbling we made our way to my car.

When we got to my apartment, quickly I open the door and we head to my room. We took off our clothes and start exploring until we find each other exhausted.

* * *

I wake up in the morning with the worst headache of my life.

I look around me and see a handsome guy, who I don't remember, beside me. I get scared and jump out of the bed. Noticing that I have not clothes on, I run to my closet, pull out my uniform and go to take a shower. [when she take the relaxing shower, she remember Floyd.]

Leaving the bathroom I see that Floyd is asleep, very relief I left a note.

''I don't remember much about what happened last night, but I think it was great. I'm sorry, but I must go to work, I left you coffee in the microwave.'' and after that I head to the station.

* * *

When I reached the station, everyone looked at me, that bother me and I yell ''What!'' then everyone went back to what they were doing before I arrived.

With a big headache I walk to the lockers.

When I entered the locker room, I see that Casey and Kelly are there. I open my locker and put my wallet inside, then I hear the voice of Casey ask ''Hey, is everything alright.''

I turn and answer ''Yes Casey, I am perfectly fine.''

Is clear that Casey didn't believe me, but say ''Ok'' and exit the room.

I look to where Kelly is and I see that he is approaching. He look at me and with a sigh he say '' I know that Mouch and you were best friends, but your attitude is not being the best.''

With watery eyes I close my locker and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I can't hold my tears anymore and I let them drop. then Kelly hug me.

After washing my face and saying thanks to Kelly for being there for me, I head to the recreation room and on my way there I crash with Casey, who look at me with a serious look.

Before I can say something the alarm sound.

''Truck 81, ambulance 61 go to the street 2, two cars collided and there is two people trapped inside.''

And when we hear that, we run.

* * *

Dawson and I get out of the ambulance and ran to where the wounded are.

When we got to where one of the cars is, I notice a small girl unconscious in her car sit and in the front is a woman who scream in pain. Looking, I see that the woman leg is trapped and bleeding heavily.

I quickly yell for help.

Mills and Joe with a saw, ran to where I am and shout '' Back off.'' and I move away.

After a few minutes the mother and daughter are safe outside the car.

Dawson and I decide to help the small girl, so we rode the ambulance and go to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, the girl stop breathing, so since I am the one in the back of the ambulance, I start to do compressions.

I suddenly have an idea.

Without thinking twice I put a syringe in the little girl lung.

After a few seconds the girl start to breath on it own. I sigh and a smile cross my face.

I look to where Dawson is and I notice that she have a smile in her face too. She also say '' Good job, Shay.''

* * *

When we arrived to the station, all my friends start to clap and saying ''Well done, Shay.'' others say ''good job, shay.'' but I froze when I hear Kelly say.

''I'm proud of you, Leslie, and I am sure that Mouch is too.''

When I hear that, I start to sob and Dawson hug me.

* * *

The next day when I got to work I heard the Chief say '' Well, this is your new co-worker, Floyd Wallie.''

* * *

A/N: _Well the more review I get, the fast I update. So Review please. Remember you are going to find a lot of errors._

_And you [Bella] please stop the dirty talk, stop the insults because I am losing my patience. And why do you hate me so much? _

_do you know me? just stop the insults and look yourself in a mirror. Because you may be hurting me now but in the future the characters are going to change._


	6. Chapter 4 Is Something Complicate

Chapter 4

A/N: This is a chapter to celebrate the thing that is now gone.

So enjoy this chapter and remember that here will be errors.

Leslie{POV}

When I hear the name of Floyd being say, I felt like someone slapped me in the face.

After a few minutes I hear the voice of Otis ask '' Are you Ok.''

With a false smile I reply ''Yes Otis, I am fine.'' and with that he leave.

After Otis walk away, the only ones still there are Floyd and me.

He approach me with a beautiful smile and say ''Hey'' I don't know why, but when I hear his voice I feel ticklish.

When he note that I didn't answer him, worried he say ''Ummm, Shay...''

Then I thought '' His voice is so soft, I wish I could kiss and touch him...'' without thinking I say a loud ''What is wrong with me!''

* * *

Floyd{POV}

When I look at Shay's beautiful eyes, my heart start beating faster.

That make me feel a little confuse, since I barely know her.

* * *

Casey {POV}

I carefully hid behind one of the trucks and hear the short conversation that Shay is having with the new guy.

I don't know why, but I feel jealous when I see how the two of them look at each others.

* * *

Leslie{POV}

I a little confused, I decide that it's time to find out if I actually like Floyd, so I ask ''Hey Floyd, I was thinking that it would be a good idea if you come with me for a few drinks after work, so we know each other better and maybe you can make a few friends.''

Before he could answer the alarm sound.

''Truck 81, ambulance 61 go to the street 3, small fire in a house and for now no one is injured.''

I looked at Floyd. I smile at him and say ''Welcome to my world.''

He laugh and say '' Ahhhh, the answer for your early question is, Yes.'' and with that we split up and make our ways to the house in fire.

* * *

When we arrived, luckily, the fire is small.

The fire cause, was that the old woman was cooking when her phone started to sound. She went to answer and she forgot the food so it started to burn. Then I flame touch the curtain.

Dawson and I return to the station making jokes about the poor lady.

* * *

When I got off the ambulance, I crash with Kelly and the two of us say at the same time '' Sorry'' and then we start to laugh.

Kelly very nervous look at me and ask ''Hey, do you agreed to have dinner some day with me.'' when he finish question his face is deep red.

Surprise by his question, I answer ''Well, that would be great.'' then he give that big smile that I love so much and miss since Mouch's died.

* * *

When I enter the station, I see that Casey is looking at me, so I approach him and ask '' Casey, can I talk with you.''

For some unknown reason he smile, stand up, take my hand and lead me into the locker's room.

When we arrived, he look at me and say ''Shay, don't hate for what I am about to do.''

Before I could do anything he put his hands on my cheeks and give me a kiss on the lips. Quickly after that he walk away, leaving me in shock.

* * *

Today I canceled everything that I have pending and propose to clarify my feelings.

So I sit and start watching tv. Then I begin to think...

3 hours after...

Finally I come to a conclusion and the conclusion is that I have feelings for Floyd, Casey and Kelly.

But I think that I already known who I want more...

* * *

A/N: Remember, the most fast and good review I get, the most fast I update.

And Megan, I'm raising my glass too.


	7. Chapter 5 Who Is The Contagious

A/N: Wow, thanks for everyone support and I am sorry that this chapter come a little late, but I am very sick and doing some project for my Health class.

Chapter 5

Leslie [POV]

It's been 3 months since Floyd began to work in the FireHouse 51.

I realized that I love Kelly, since a confessed it to him the two of us started to date.

Dawson and Floyd have formed a great friendship...

Everything was perfect until today.

* * *

2 months ago, I started to run a new route.

Which involve running around the baseball park and then I go to Kelly's apartment.

In his apartment I take a shower, ate breakfast and then both of us go to work.

However, today I decide to sleep a little more than usual, but of course my phone start to ring, Very irritate I answer

''Hello''

''Good morning , I am calling you because there is a emergency in the station, please come as soon you can.'' said the other person on the line.

Before I could say anything, the person hang up.

* * *

When I get to the station all looks normal, nothing is out of place, the ambulance and trucks are outside, so I don't understand what is wrong.

When I open the door of the station everything is quit and no one is there beside me.

I get I little scared, but I make my way to the kitchen and I notice that there is a note on the table. I grab it and read it.

''Dear Leslie Shay, for second consecutive time you has fallen into our jokes!''

In shock, I turn around and see the whole team leaning in the door, laughing quietly.

Then I thought '' One day all of you are going to pay.''

* * *

A few minutes later, I'm thinking of a way of getting revenge for what my friend did to me, but the alarm start to sound.

''Ambulance 61, please report to the laboratory on highway 4, the situation is unknown, but there are some people injured.''

When Dawson and I hear that we pick up our things and make our way to the laboratory.

* * *

When we got to the scene, everything took us by surprise.

Because there in the floor are all the people unconscious.

Dawson and I did not known what happened, so we walk inside.

Upon entering we paralyzed, there is a unpleasant smell.

When we reach the first person, we notice something very bad.

When I look at one of the trash, I notice that there are many illegal mixed liquids.

I look at Dawson, who has the same scared look.

I told her to go away and look for help, but at that time the air conditioning restart so now the toxic, smell stronger and when that happen I feel dizzy and fell to the floor.

The last thing that I remember is that Dawson fell beside me.

* * *

When I wake up, I look around me and notice that I am in a hospital.

And Dawson is also I in the same room that I am.

Then I listen someone ask ''How you feel, Shay.''

I answer ''My head is killing me.''

The doctor smile a little and say ''That is to be expected, but don't worry we give you medicine.''

When I am more awake I ask ''What happened.''

Very sad the doctor answer ''The investigators found a lot of illegal liquids mixed in different containers, so someone did this on purpose. Some of the people that were unconscious did not make it, but in the case of you and your friend, they get you out of there in time. You need to stay here until we read your blood test.''

When he finish, I say ''Ok'' and he inject me something for the pain, but before I go to sleep I whisper ''Where is Kelly.''

* * *

Dawson {POV}

Hearing a noise, I open my eyes and look around. Next to me is Shay, who is more paler than normal.

I also see Kelly, who is sitting next to Shay rubbing his hands.

I say ''Hi, what happened.''

Kelly tell me everything that happened and I feel sad.

Then the doctors enter the room '' Hi Dawson, you are very lucky, you are not infected.''

I relieve a lot when I hear this.

* * *

Leslie {POV}

When I hear the voice of the of the doctor, I wake up and the first thing I saw is the lovely face of Kelly.

He say ''Hello'' and give me a kiss on the lips.

I smile and look at the doctor, who say ''Shay the result of the blood test come negative, you will be able to go home only if you promise to take care of yourself.''

Kelly say '' Don't worry Doctor, I take care of that.'' and with that we all laugh.

* * *

Three days later I went to the station, since the team made Dawson and I a party.

I talk with the boy and even I find out that Floyd has a crush on Dawson.

Then I spend time talking with Kelly and about a hour after all this I go to the parking.

When I locate the car of Otis, Joe, Mills, Kelly, Casey, Floyd and Dawson, I empty the air of their car's tires and wrote a note.

''If all of you believed that I had forgotten what you did to me, you were wrong. With a lot of love Leslie Shay.''

I place the note in a place where they can find it and I wait and wait until I saw Otis.

When he get to his car and see the tires and the note he scream '' Ahhhhhh, Shay!''

I could help it and start to laugh out a loud.

* * *

A/N: Remember that maybe you will find a lot of errors, but remember the more review I get the fast I update.

I am sick so may be, if I feel better, update the Tuesday or Monday.

Ohhh, and Frederick what you write is so cute, thank you.


	8. Chapter 6 A Late Christmas Together

A/N: _Well you guys are showing a lot of support, so I don't feel very well, but for all of your reviews here is this chapter._

_and before I forget, I write this chapter months ago when it was Dia De Reyes in Puerto Rico{where I live}_

_so this chapter is going to be for you like a late Christmas gift._

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Leslie [POV]_**

I wake up when I smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, I yawn and stand up.

I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, get a shower, put some clothes and make my way to the kitchen.

When I get there I see Kelly making breakfast, I smile and put my arms around his wrist and whisper '' Happy Christmas, babe.'' he turn around and give me a soft kiss '' Go and check what Santa Claus got you.'' he said.

I laugh and walk to where the tree is. I open the gift and I gasp, because there in front of me is a play station 4.

I look at Kelly, who has a big smile on his face and run toward him and give him a big hug.

The hug was so strong that we fell to the ground.

We both start to laugh and I say ''Well, come with me to the room that I will give you your gift.''

He smile and the two of us went running to our room.

* * *

4 hours later...

I arrived at the station earlier, because today is a holiday Dawson and I are going to decorate.

When I open the door, to my surprise the whole team was there, including Kelly.

I smile and waved to all my friends.

I walk to where Kelly is and I ask him '' You liked my gift, honey.''

He smile and say '' You are my gift, but yes, the 75-inch Tv was amazing.''

Then we start to kiss each other hungrily and the team yell '' Guys that is hot, but can you please find a room.'' we just blush.

Two hour later all is decorated and everyone is talking. When Otis ask ''Who want to hear a joke.''

All of us smile and Joe say '' Say it already Otis.''

Otis say ''Ok, there is this man that say.

''I have the perfect son.'' and the other person ask.

''Does he smoke?'' and the man say.

''No, he doesn't.'' and the woman ask.

''Does he ever come home late?'' and the man say.

''No, he doesn't.'' and the woman say.

''I guess you really do have the perfect son. How old is he?'' and the man say.

'' He was born yesterday.''

When Otis finished everyone start to laugh.

I got up and went for a drink.

I drank it fast and Casey say ''Wow, Shay, drink a little more slowly.''

I smiled at him and I use another drink.

After a few minutes we decide to exchange gifts.

It my turn and I give Floyd a ultimate model tablet and of course he is very happy.

* * *

Casey [POV]

It my turn, so I walk to where Shay is and handed her a collection of different horror and zombie movies.

When she see my gift, she hug me and say ''Thank you so much, these are my favorites.''

I smile and feel more happier than ever.

* * *

Leslie {POV}

When I see the enthusiasm, happiness and love in the faces of all my friends I realize that the meaning of the word ''family'' not only have to do with blood, but a real family are people who are in your side when you need them, who support you until the end no matter what, that help and comfort you and don't try to hurt you for what or who you are.

So to me, my family consist of a group of firefighters and a paramedic.

* * *

A/N: So remember that there will be error.

If I feel a little more good and don't have any school test, I will update on Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 7 Unexpected Secrets

_A/N: Thank for everyone support and this chapter is a little more long._

_Chapter 7_

_Leslie_ {POV}

Floyd and I are talking when the alarm start to sound.

As always we collect ours thing and we all head to the scene which by the way is a house in fire.

Upon arrival I notice that Casey is very tense, but I decide not to pay attention since I have my own problems.

After my co-workers and friends extinguish the fire, Dawson and I took the injured person to the hospital.

The journey is long since the patient stopped breathing for a few seconds, however, the person live and well of course I broke several traffic laws... again.

* * *

Casey {POV}

I'm watching Tv when I notice that Shay is looking at me.

I take this opportunity and decide to confess my big secret to her.

I get up, I walk toward her and timidly I ask ''Hey, Shay can I talk to you, please.'' she a little confuse answer '' Yeah''

I sigh and say ''Shay, you know that you are my best friend, so I want to tell you something really important.''

When I finish, I see that Shay's face goes from confuse to worry, but I decide to continue ''Shay if some day I have an accident or something worse can you look after my children Fred and Lucy.''

* * *

Leslie [POV]

I can't believe what Casey say, so when I recover I say ''Wow, Casey you caught me by surprise, but without thinking twice I would help you.''

He smile at me and say ''Thanks, really.''

I smile and nervously ask ''Ummm, Casey what happened to the mother.''

A little sad he answer ''Well, a few months after they were born she abandoned us.''

Trying to lift his mood and ask ''Ohhh, so when I am going meet them.''

Very excited he say ''Whenever you want.''

So I say ''What about we go to dinner tonight and you can present them to me.''

Very happy he answer ''Good idea Shay, that would be great.''

I smiled and hug him, but in the distance I could see the jealous look in Kelly's face.

I broke the hug and walk to where Kelly is ''Babe, is everything alright.'' I asked.

His voice filled with sarcasm say ''Ahhh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, but if I mention the fact that you don't spend a lot of time with me and rarely are those time that you give me a kiss, I feel super bad.''

When he finish I stay there froze like a statue.

* * *

Kelly {POV}

I went outside for some fresh air, I'm so angry, I don't known if is the fact that Shay does not act like before or for the fact that she and Casey are been getting close this past few days. I know that was not right how I spoke to Shay, but the anger over took me.

I never feel like I feel now and that really scare me because what is happening I try to avoid it all my life. I try to not to love someone too much if I know that there is a good chance that I get my heart broken.

So I am going to try and solve them by inviting Shay to dinner, tonight.

* * *

Leslie {POV}

When the shock disappeared a little I thought ''Kelly is so right ...''

My thoughts are interrupted by Casey, who ask me if I am good, lying I say I'm fine.

I few minutes later I see Kelly approaching me.

I prepare myself thinking that he is going to yell, but I surprise when nothing happen, however, I very calm Kelly say ''Shay, that was wrong of me to yell, so I want to ask you out tonight so we can solve our problems.''

I was going to answer ''great'' or ''sure'' but when I remember that today I am having dinner with Casey and his children, I sigh and say ''Sorry Kelly, but I already have plans for tonight.''

I could quickly notice how his face saddened and that broke my heart.

He say ''Ok, I just hoped to solve the problems between you and me, but I see that you have better things to do.''

Before I could say anything, he was walking away. I didn't realize that tears were sliding down my face.

IN THE RESTAURANT ''VONCHIORN''...

I'm waiting for Casey, when suddenly the door open and he enter with two beautiful children.

The boy have blue eyes and blond hair and the girl have blue eyes and blond hair.

In that moment I realize that they are twins.

They sit and Casey say ''Shay, they are Fred and Lucy, my children.''

I smiled at them and say '' Only you two can call me Leslie.''

Lucy say ''I have 4 years and my favorite color is violet, what is your favorite color Leslie.''

I smiled at how adorable Lucy look and replied ''Mine is green.''

After that Casey, the children and I talk about sports, series and other things.

I realize that I only meet them a minutes ago and I already love them.

Fred and Lucy were buying ice-cream when Casey say ''I know something is bothering you, Shay. I am here if you want to talk.''

I thought for a few seconds and say ''Casey, you know that I don't talk about my family, right. The thing is that I am adopted and my adoptive parents were not very good with me, but what really bother me is that today as been another years since they died. But that not all, I was present when my father killed my mother.''

At that moment I start to sob, Casey hug and comfort me.

I said ''Thank you so much, Casey.'' and Casey replied.

''That what friends are for... in good and bad times.''

* * *

_A/N: Remember that there would be errors._

_And Frederick my answer is YES I would like that very much._


	10. Chapter 8 Better or Worse

A/N_:_ _Well here is the next chapter and thanks for all your support. Remember there will be errors._

_Chapter 8_

_Leslie{POV}_

After my confession, Casey, his children and me have gotten very close and things between Kelly and me worsened to the point where he break-up with me.

* * *

Peter Mills [POV]

Since today my shift end early I decide to go to Molly's.

When I arrived, I quickly enter the bar and buy a bottle of vodka.

After only five minutes the bottle is empty. I dance like a crazy and then I drive to my apartment.

When I arrive, I open the door and stumbled making me fall to the floor.

I start to laugh loudly, then I cry and finally I fall asleep thinking of Mouch and how hard it is to overcome his death.

I am sleeping when the alarm of my phone rang.

I wake up and the first thing that I do is run to the bathroom and throw up.

I take a shower and then I take two aspirin.

I think and think until I decide not to go to work.

* * *

Kelly {POV}

All my friends are at the station, but not Mills. I get worried since he never miss a day of work. My thought are interrupted by the sound of the alarm.

''Truck 81, ambulance 61, go to the apartment of the street 4, there are multiple injured.''

Then I realized that there I where Peter Mills live.

I thought ''This is not good.''

* * *

Peter Mills [POV]

I'm watching Tv, when suddenly a black smoke come through my window.

I start to cough.

I stand up, walk to the window and look outside.

I see black smoke coming out of the apartment above mine, I start to run out of my apartment.

When I am about to go down the stairs I hear the cry of a baby.

* * *

Kelly {POV}

On the way to the scene, I can see the worried look in my friends faces.

The only thing that I do is wish is that all is fine.

When we arrive to the scene I see that almost all the apartment are on fire.

There is people screaming for help and others crying.

Without thinking twice I pick up my things and run inside the apartments.

When I reach Mills floor, I notice that the inside of his apartment only have a few flames.

So careful Casey enter the apartment and search for Mills.

When he come outside he say that there was no one inside and to make the thing worse we hear the Chief yell ''Leave the apartment now!''

I scream back ''No!, I can't do that, Mills could be anywhere.''

The Chief reply ''We need to go, the apartment is collapsing.''

I turn around and look at my friends ''The ones that want to go, go now. But I will not go until I find Mills.''

When I saw that no one moved, I ran to the next floor and the more that I get near the more clear I hear the baby's cries.

Upon arrival I see that the door is blocked by piece of wood.

The team and me try to remove it, but the roof start to collapse. When the piece stop falling I ask ''Is anyone injured!''

Joe scream ''Oww, my leg.''

I yell ''Otis, Floyd get him out of here, now.'' they answer ''Ok'' and they run out of the apartments.

Meanwhile the Chief, Casey and I managed to clear the door, we open it and what I see took me by surprise.

There in the floor is Mills with the baby in his arms unconscious.

I yell to Casey and the Chief '' Help me with the flames.''

When the flames were turned off, I run to Mills and check his pulse, it was weak. Relief wash over me and I took him in my arms and with the others I leave the apartments.

The ambulance ride is short... well that is because Shay is driving.

In the hospital we wait for three hours, until finally a doctor come out and ask ''Family of Peter Mills and Joe Cruz.''

Upon hearing this we all stand up and say ''Yes?''

The doctor smile and say ''Joe is fine, however, he as a big burn in his leg and need rest. In other hand Peter suffered injuries to his head and back, but he is stable... for now.''

We all let out a sigh, but everything was ruined when a man walk up to us and say ''I am Detective Martinez and I need to talk to all of you now.''

I listen when Shay ask ''Ok, what do you want to talk about.''

Detective Martinez say ''We found drug in your ambulance Shay.''

Everyone look at Shay with shocked expression and Shay in a loud tone ''What!, that not possible, this must a misunderstanding, Dawson and I do not use drug.''

Detective Martinez give Shay a evil smile and say ''Well, until we find new evidence, Dawson and you are suspended.''

* * *

A/N: _To Frederick: _

_Frederick, don't you think that you are taking things to fast? _

_We are not even friends, so I want to ask do you have Facebook?[so we know each other better]_

_Did you ask your parents for permission about this?_

_What about school?_

_Don't get me wrong you are very sweet, lovely and much more, but think more about this, ok._

_Ohhh and you say thing about you, so I let you know some things about me._

_I have brown eyes, light brown hair and white skin. My high is of 5'7. Some of My favorite movies are: soul surfer, hangover, despicable me, flicka, jeepers creepers, sandlot, twilight, harry potter, lilo and stitch, norbit, ice age, transformers and some more much.._

_I am champion in tennis sport._

_I have I dog named ''tobby'' and a rabbit named ''tullip''_

_So that it for now, but it will be good if you have facebook{maybe we can be friends}_


	11. Chapter 9 At James Bond Style

A_uthor Note: Sorry for not update in so long but I was focus in my Tennis training since this Thursday were the eliminatory and with school._

_Remember that there will be errors._

_Leslie Shay {POV}_

Three day after the accident Detective Martinez continue to obtain evidence, from where or how I don't know. Is very clear that Dawson and I are innocent. So the team and I will do everything to prove that the Detective is wrong. Ahhh, before I forget Mills and Joe are very sore, but the important is that they are alive.

* * *

I wake up feeling two strong arms around me, I yawn and look at Casey who right now is asleep.

In the last couple of days he and I become really good friends.

Casey comfort me when I miss Kelly and others things, so when I can I stay in his house and help him look after Fred and Lucy, which is something that I love to do since I am starting to love this kids like if they were mine.

Today the team and I will work to find what the Detective Martinez is hiding and why he accuse Dawson and I of something that we didn't do.

When I arrive to the station I see two police cars in front of the entrance.

When I get inside I see my friends being interrogate by Martinez and his co-workers.

I walk quickly toward him and say '' Detective, the problem is with Dawson and me so you don't need to bother my friends.''

The detective smile wickedly and reply ''You is wrong, I have a order so I can talk to your peers and also I can check the place. Plus you are not suppose to be here so you better have a good explanation if you don't want more problems.''

I say in a loud tone ''I just came to pick my personal items.''

''ok, find them and get the hell out of here.'' he said.

I get angry and say ''You don't have the right to give me orders so you better shut the fuck up.''

Then I walk toward the locker's room and for some reason the detective follow me.

I gather my things; Martinez get closer to me and whisper ''Your friends are starting to doubt your loyalty, but I understood them since I would never trust someone that when she was a teenager she kill her father.''

Upon hearing this I pale and without thinking twice I took him by the neck and pushed him against the wall ''You know nothing about me, so you better shut your mouth or you are going to suffer.'' I said trough greeting teeth.

We look at each other eyes and with a smile he ask ''Are you threatening me.''

Angry I answer ''No, this is a promise.''

And with that I lose my grip, open the door and I am surprise to see all my friends standing there with I look of hurt and shock, before they could ask anything I exit the station with tears streaming down my face.

3 hours have passed since what happened at the station, this is my fifth shot of tequila, but I am not totally drunk.

I order another drink and sat begin a wall where I can hear some conversations.

When I finish my drink I hear Otis voice say ''I can't believe that Shay betrayed us like that, I thought that we were a family.''

Then I hear Dawson voice ''Otis, I am sure that Shay have a good explanation.''

Kelly voice say ''Guys, Dawson is right.''

But again I hear Otis '' You didn't listen well or what, Shay murder her father what kind of person do that.''

Then I hear Casey shout ''Enough!, first of all Otis stop making accusations because you don't know the whole story and second if Shay killed her father she must have a good reason so the least we can do is let herself explain.''

When Casey finished all the bar is in a deep silence.

With a sigh I get up and walk out to where my friends could see me and say ''I believed that you were my friends, especially you Otis, but as soon you hear something negative of me you turn your back on me and you know very well that no one is perfect!''

I was going to exit the bar when Dawson took my arm and in a soft voice she say ''Shay, you know that we, including you, are a big family so you just tell us the truth, please.''

I look at her and choose to tell the truth so I began...

''Well, I am adopted and I was in different family, which by the way none of them treat me well. They treat me like a slave, they hit me and sometime left me without food for days. When I arrive to my last family, at first they treat me well, but with the time everything changed. My father start to hit me and always come home drunk. My mother tried to protect me, but every time she failed. One day I was sleeping when I hear screaming, I got up and hurried down the stairs. When I get to the living room I saw my father hit my mother with a belt, I began to scream him to stop, but then he punch me. After that he pull out his gun a pointed it at my mother. I ran to the kitchen, but when I hear the BANG of the gun I freaked out so jump on him and we fall to the floor when I saw that he was not moving I note that the knife that I took from the kitchen was buried in his chest I start to cry and then I fainted.''

When I finish I cry uncontrollably and Kelly hug me. When I look at my friends I see tears in their eyes.

After a few minutes Floyd clear her throat and say '' Sorry that that happened to you Shay, now we are going to help you find the evidence that prove that you and Dawson are innocent, at the style of James Bond.''

When we hear this we smile.

And Kelly say ''Tomorrow the action will began so I am going to put on the Men In Black clothes.''

At this we all laugh a loud.

In two weeks we discovered a lot of things, for example, we find that detective Martinez and his friends are dirty cops, since they were the ones who planted the drug. We saw videos, photos and a map but the most terrifying was that in big red letters was written ''MISSION COMPLETED SUCCESFULLY AND NOW WE NEED TO ELIMINATE A SPECIFIC TEAM OF THE FIREHOUSE 51.''

* * *

A/N: _so here is this chapter let me know what you think and depends how much reviews I get I update._

_AND I WIN THE ELIMINATORY SO NOW I AM GOING TO THE REGIONAL. WISH ME GOOD LUCK ._


End file.
